Intoxication
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: after working at the RPD for a month, Kevin drags Leon to J's Bar to celebrate. as it has been said before, alcohol changes people.  KevinxLeon


"hey Leon, wanna go out for drinks tonight?" Kevin grinned as he clapped the

blonde rookie on the back. "eh...I don't think so, I've got paper work."

Leon grumbled, glaring at the fresh stack on his desk.

"oh it can wait. I've still got some from two weeks ago, I'm not worried..."

Leon snickered "yeah, but Marvin doesn't really expect that much anymore

from you. for you, it can always wait." he sighed as he tapped some papers

on the table top, neatly shuffling them.

"ouch...ok, maybe I deserve that. I can be...a little too busy sometimes."

Kevin smiled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"you mean lazy." Leon grinned, standing up from his seat in time to avoid

a smack to his head.

"alright, enough already. I get it. now are we going or not?" Kevin huffed.

Leon held his papers and glanced down at his feet, unsure.

"look buddy, you've managed to last a month here already. that's something to

celebrate, really. most rookies last less than a week before they

decide to transfer somewhere else." Kevin smiled and placed his hand on

the blonde's shoulder reasuringly.

"you sure we won't get written up for this?" Leon quirked an eyebrow.

"it's Marvin, he doesn't expect much anymore. remember?"

"ok...alright, fine." Leon sighed and set the stack down and went for his

car keys in the drawer. "no. we're taking my car, I insist." Kevin held up

his hand with a wink.

the wink, to Leon, was unusual...even for Kevin's weird behavior.

having just sat down on the bar stool, Kevin instantly called up two beers.

Leon glanced around the room, it was a quiet atmosphere. the room was warm,

although he was unsure if it was the heating system or from the cigarette smoke.

cigarettes...

Leon grimaced at the thought, hoping that Kevin wouldn't-

*click* puff...

'dammit!'

not wanting to be rude, Leon just held his breath and gulped down his drink.

the beer helped, it blocked the smell of tobacco with hops. oh joy...

"what's eating you, rookie?" Kevin glanced at the blonde in his blue uniform.

"nothing...it's nothing." 'damn death sticks...'

Kevin glanced at the rolled tube in his fingers and it clicked.

"ah, sorry man. I forgot that you hate cigarettes. force of habit."

Kevin instantly crushed it out in an ash tray, sparing the younger man.

Leon half smiled, embarrassed and feeling a little guilty.

embarrassed...because he felt less of a man for letting it bother him so.

guilty...well, it was Kevin's own business what he did to his own body!

his...body.

when Kevin was busy with his second bottle of beer, Leon glanced over at him.

he couldn't help but stare, his senior was pretty handsome. so manly..

Kevin was still wearing his black uniform, not caring to change or grab

his jacket. he practically grabbed the shorter blonde and dragged him

to Kevin's black explorer.

his lack of patience, was probably the worst of his habits...

but it was kind of cute, in a manly way of course.

when Leon snapped his eyes to Kevin's face, he realized that he was turning.

Leon moved his gaze away and looked at a poster, covering his tracks.

Kevin glanced at the young rookie, noticing how he held his chin in his palm.

Leon's blue eyes looked so thoughtful, full of life. the kid was still

young and innocent. all he had to busy himself with was paperwork, stopping

cars for tickets, and..taking coffee orders from around the precinct.

the boy hadn't even broken up his first drinking party yet!

Kevin only hoped that the gorgeous blonde would stay pure, would never be

stained or tarnished from the horrendous grime of life. if he ever had to do

a sting, defuse a hostage situation, or hold a rape victims' hand...

leon would never change, he was too angelic and pure to see this side of life!

pure...angel.

Kevin smiled as his eyes traveled Leon's face, his torso, to his perfect ass.

he would never allow his rookie partner fall. he'll protect him.

Kevin could remember the first day he met Leon, it was awkward at first.

he was buzzed on tequila and started saying perverted jokes that made the blonde

blush and scratch his head. Leon was so cute, any other policeman in the RPD

would have punched officer Ryman dead in the face and call him an idiot.

but Leon, he took it in with a nod of the head and a prayer that he'd shut up.

he wanted to spank that ass...

"so, a toast to your first month on the force, rookie." Kevin grinned, he raised

his half empty bottle and Leon snickered and clinked his bottle with the senior.

"alright, a round of tequila Will!" Kevin smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"the both of you? Kev, you'll get the poor guy killed..." Will dried a glass.

"what? how much is a round of tequila?" Leon looked back and forth at the men.

"for Kevin, it's usually twelve glasses-" "oh, it's not so bad.."

"-per person." Will finished. Leon froze, twelve shots?

"c'mon, rookie. I think you can handle it now, unless you're afraid."

Kevin challenged, lazily tapping his finger on the polished counter.

Leon sucked in a breath, determined. "I'll do it, why the hell not?"

"there ya go! that's the spirit. ok will, we'll start with round one."

Will winced and prayed the kid didn't get alcohol poisoning on the first try.

Will brought back two trays, twelve shots of tequila on each for both men.

"ok, first one to pass out has to...hug Marvin and call him granny!"

"you're on!" Leon grinned.

Kevin knocked back his shot and sighed, grinning and waiting.

Leon inhaled as he chugged from the little glass, coughing as he came up

for air. "gah! it burns!" Leon choked sucking in a mouthful of air.

Kevin laughed. "it's your first time with tequila isn't it, rookie? ah..

you get used to it, trust me." he winked. Leon's heart dropped, the wink.

'I won't lose!'

now on the second round of tequila...

Leon's cheeks were becoming pink, he sipped at a glass...hoping that maybe

sipping instead of chugging would help with the burning.

Kevin was done to half of his load of the second round, without batting an eye.

he's done this before, and it didn't faze him in the least.

Leon was never much of a drinker, so he had no endurance to any of the drinks.

whatever went into his stomach shot up to his head. he was getting frustrated.

"give up, rookie?" Kevin grinned, watching the blonde slightly hunched over

the counter. he looked a little sleepy...

'huh, so he's the tired drunk type. I thought he'd be the "I love you man" kind'

"n-no way...until I pass out or vomit...I'm still..in it!" Leon peered

through one eye, the other had gotten heavy all the sudden.

"hmph, have it your way." Kevin smiled and knocked back two shots, one after

the other. he had to admit, he was feeling kinda warm...

Leon peered at Cindy, the cute waitress.

"Kev, is that Cindy or Anderson Cooper?" he slurred. Kevin burst out laughing.

"ehh...ah, it doesn't matter. everyone here looks like Anderson Cooper."

Leon lifted a glass to his lips, his hand and head swaying too much to get it

into his mouth. kevin couldn't stop snickering, the rookie was a sight.

"o-ok Leon, I think you had way too much. you should stop now." Kevin dried

a tear from his eye, trying to calm his laughter. "I'm...fine."

Kevin sighed, grabbing the glass from Leon's hand and placing it down.

"come on, I'll help you up." Kevin smiled and wrapped Leon's arm around

his shoulders, hoisting him up from the bar stool.

the two men started walking, one stumbling and leaning, towards the door

to outside. "so..who won?" Leon mumbled, his head dropping onto Kevin's

shoulder. Kevin suddenly felt hot, and blushed.

"umm...it's a tie, neither of us passed out." Kevin replied.

"so...what's the bet for a tie, then?" Leon dragged his right leg.

"...um, we'll both stick a cookie in Marvin's mouth and sing koombayah."

"oh goody...I like music." Leon giggled.

Kevin suddenly stopped and turned. "hey, thanks for the drinks Will. put it on my tab." Will's face slackened and he sighed.

"alright...hic, see you later, Andy!" Leon sloppily grinned to Cindy.

Kevin snickered "Anderson Cooper isn't here, Leon."

"you sure? that person is wearing..a suit and has platinum white hair..."

Kevin drove the both of them to his apartment, the sky was dark. it was late.

"Rat In A Cage" by Smashing Pumpkins played on the radio, Kevin's

favorite band. it kept his mind clear, everytime he went to the bar.

he glanced over at Leon in the passenger seat, the blonde was trying to stay

awake but was failing. Kevin smiled and rubbed his fingers on leon's cheek,

leon sighed and fell asleep to the touch. he'll sleep it off.

Kevin changed his glance from the road to Leon's sleeping face.

he traced his finger on the rookie's lips, so soft..

Kevin parked the car in the parking lot in front of the apartment complex.

switching off the engine, the song died off. he opened his door and shut it.

he opened Leon's door, unbuckling him and hoisting him up over his shoulder.

as Kevin climbed the concrete stairs up to his apartment, he groped

Leon's ass. he squeezed and rubbed it, milking the sweet moment.

he just couldn't let this opportunity pass him by...

as Kevin fondled the young rookie's ass, Leon moaned in his sleep.

Kevin quietly opened the door and walked in, shutting it and kicking

off his boots. he knew exactly what he wanted...

Kevin carried his prized partner to his bedroom, a hard on suddenly

began digging into his shoulder. heat coursed through Kevin's body, he shivered.

he placed Leon onto the plush bed, crawling on top of him. Kevin ran his hand

over Leon's cheek, sticking his finger into Leon's mouth.

as he took Leon's boots off, Leon woke and groaned as he stretched.

Kevin placed Leon's boots and socks beside the bed, glancing up at the blonde.

"hey, how are you feeling?" he smiled. "better. slept like a rock." Leon yawned.

Leon sat up, glancing around the room. this wasn't his apartment.

"what are we doing here? how'd I..?" he scratched his head, confused.

'and sober...'

"you were a mess, don't you remember anything? I brought you here, my place.

I hope you're ok with that, I couldn't just leave you at the bar."

Leon smiled, rubbing his eye. "not really, at least not right now..thanks

for saving my ass, I probably would've pissed someone off." Leon chuckled.

"nah, you were the best show the place ever had." Kevin snickered.

Kevin brushed the long bangs from the right side of Leon's face, encountering

both blue eyes. he smiled warmly. Leon stared at Kevin, his cheeks warming.

Leon suddenly threw himself at his senior, wrapping his arms around him.

Kevin held Leon in place and roughly kissed him, his tongue meeting with the

rookie's in said mouth. Leon moaned shamelessly, fingers tangling in Kevin's

hair. Kevin breathed in between lips and tongues meeting each other.

Leon reached his hand down Kevin's black vest, touching his neck muscles as he went. he always loved how the cop kept his vest opened to show just enough of his

neck and chest, leaving so very little to the imagination.

he felt the curves in his chest, pinching a nipple, earning a choked moan

from the older brunette. in turn, Kevin fondled Leon's package, seeking

the form of his cock in the pants. Leon moaned and his head fell back.

Kevin pushed Leon back down onto the bed, he kissed, sucked and licked

his sweet rookie's neck all the while unzipping his blue vest.

Leon alternated from sighing to gasping, brushing his hand on Kevin's head.

Kevin sat up, he caressed and rubbed Leon's torso. he rubbed his pecks in

circular motions and dragged his hand down along his stomach.

he looked into Leon's eyes and spoke as he circled over his belly button.

"you're sober, you want this?"

"yeah, I'm sober. come on, stop teasing me!" Leon giggled, it tickled.

Kevin smiled, he could finally have his Leon, all to himself.

in an instant, Leon's uniform came off so quickly, he couldn't tell which

parts of it came off first. it didn't matter, just as long as it was off.

Kevin nearly tore his own uniform off his body, anxious and delighted to

ravage the blonde as fast as possible.

once both men were nude, Kevin began kissing Leon again. he kissed and nipped

at the blonde's lips, turning them red from all the attention.

as patient as Leon normally was, he wanted Kevin inside of him. now.

Leon squirmed and whimpered, finally he tried to grab at the older man's cock.

he had hoped it would move things along, but it only encouraged Kevin to

tease him more. Kevin smirked and snatched leon's hand, he sucked on his fingers.

"Kev, please!" Leon whined desperately.

"call me officer, rookie." Kevin purred and kissed Leon's knuckles.

"officer, please..." Leon trailed off, suddenly blushing.

"yes, rookie?" Kevin coaxed while peering into the blonde's eyes.

"I want it." Leon finished, feeling like melted chocolate under Kevin's gaze.

"you do, huh?" Kevin winked, grabbing onto Leon's member and slowly stroking it.

"how badly do you want it?" Leon squeezed his eyes shut and arched his

back off the bed and panted. he wanted more..

"I want it now, I want it soo badly." Leon whimpered, his eyes glazed.

"beg me properly, rookie." Kevin licked Leon's nipple, nipping at it.

"officer! gah...fuck me now!" Leon sputtered suddenly, he froze.

how embarrassing...

"now that's more like it, I'll reward you." Kevin purred and rubbed their

hips together, both men moaning loudly.

Kevin quickly went into the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube.

he smeared it onto his cock, twitching and moaning as he touched himself.

the brunette spread some around the rim of Leon's entrance with his finger, then

he entered and began to smooth it around evenly. Leon clutched the sheets.

"touch yourself, rookie." Kevin ordered. Leon hesitantly reached his hand

down to his hardening cock and slowly ran his fingers along the length.

"faster." Kevin said sternly, moving his fingers inside the blonde, looking

for that special place that would make him scream.

Leon stroked himself faster, his eyes lulled closed and he panted.

just as he was coming so close to coming, Kevin grabbed Leon's hand.

Leon breathed and then whimpered in disappointment.

"relax, this will make it even better if you tease it and wait awhile."

Kevin reassured the rookie as he lightly stroked the tip of his cock.

Leon lifted his head up and peered into his senior's eyes, they were full

of such delight. Leon simply sighed and relaxed, he will wait until

Kevin was ready to get things into full swing.

Kevin continued to rub inside of Leon, watching his face for reactions.

suddenly, Leon yelped and his whole upper body lurched off the bed and he

moaned and his eyes squeezed shut. he looked like an angel spreading his wings..

"ah, found it!" Kevin beamed, he found the spot inside Leon that made his

whole world swirl and fly through five color changes. the paradox.

as he sat up, leon sucked in some air to try and regain his strength.

Kevin brushed the bangs from Leon's face and kissed him passionately.

"ready, babe?" he broke his officer/rookie role. now..they can just enjoy

the feelings of their first union without the binds of a fetish game.

Leon smiled and nodded, he held Kevin's hand as it touched his cheek.

Kevin eased his lover back onto his back, positioning a pillow under his head.

he lifted Leon's knees and held onto them for support. he winked at Leon.

Kevin pushed himself into Leon, as far as Leon's entrance would take him.

he began to get into a rhythm and thrust into the blonde, both men starting

to pant and gasp. Leon held onto the sheets, he licked his lips.

Kevin leaned in and kissed his angel, briefly swiping their tongues together.

Kevin propped Leon's left leg onto his shoulder, he grabbed onto Leon's

cock and stroked it in time with his movements. it made Leon moan even louder.

the moans and cries of his lover in front of him turned him on, making him

move even faster. both men were nearly blind by the heat coursing

through their bodies.

"take me to heaven, my angel." Kevin panted.

Leon opened his eyes and looked back at Kevin, he smiled and reached his hand

as far as he could reach while still laying back. he just managed to touch

Kevin's hand with his finger tips. when the spot inside him was hit, he

pulled it back and snagged the sheets below him.

finally, both men clenched every muscle and cried out in bliss.

Kevin began to collapse but he caught himself by holding himself up with a hand.

Leon wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him in.

Kevin gently lowered himself onto the blonde, not wanting to hurt him.

Leon placed his hands on Kevin's face and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip.

when the kiss broke, both panted for air. Kevin rolled onto his back, he

pulled Leon closer to his side. Leon laid his head on Kevin's chest and peered

up at him. Kevin kissed Leon's forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

"...I love you, Kevin." Leon replied shyly. Kevin nuzzled his nose into

Leon's hair and smiled. "love ya too, angel."

as Leon fell asleep, Kevin pulled up the sheets to warm their freezing bodies.

he stared at his sleeping angel, his new lover.

'I'll protect you, my sweet angel. if you fall, I'll fall with you.'

(end)

Hey there! My second story is finally up, yay! (^_^)

It's a yaoi story this time-mind you, I've got PLENTY of yaoi. But I still plan on writing some more fluff stories. (The M&M's, is one of them)

I think I'm starting to get the hang of this, it's seems a little simpler now to post stories. But it's still very different from how I'm used to writing on Deviantart. Oh well…

I have over ten finished stories to post on here after this-hope you like them!

Again, if you have any requests or idea's I'd be open it. (^0^)/

Note: I really hoped that a black Ford Explorer would be Kevin's type of car, it's a really nice car, to me anyway. Also, I thought Smashing Pumpkins would be fitting to his radio, I'm not so sure he would be listening to country-despite his cowboy costume. It's also my favorite band, too. As for Anderson Cooper…that was a fluke.


End file.
